


Father Figure

by ruffruffren



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Lingerie, M/M, School Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2345750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruffruffren/pseuds/ruffruffren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba spices up his sex life with Mink by introducing toys and sexy clothing to the bedroom. Yet things take a slightly unexpected turn for the both of them when Aoba lets slip a certain word…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father Figure

You're an idiot.' Mink said, leaning on the wooden door frame to the bedroom. He folded his arms across his chest, creasing the cotton button-up shirt he was wearing, peered through his small hazel eyes that wrinkled ever so slightly at the corners as he watched, no emotion flickering across his handsome face.

'…Please,' Aoba said quietly, voice quivering, '…It was m-meant to be a little…b-bit of fun…'

'Was it, now?' Mink replied evenly.

'…I.. I thought you m-might be getting a little bored.'

Mink’s sigh was audible, he rubbed loosely at his temple, but still he did not move from the door. Aoba had set this situation up for himself, and to teach him a lesson, Mink was not going to budge an inch. He wanted, if only a little, to see Aoba squirm.

Earlier in the day Aoba had come quietly through the cabin, forever followed by his faithful allmate, carrying with him one small, discreet carrier bag and one larger unmarked one. He did not even have time to ask about Aoba’s impromptu shopping trip before he heard the bedroom closing. He didn’t need to be told not to go in there, instead remained on the couch drinking his coffee, newspaper laid out across his legs. Admittedly, for the hour or so Aoba had been shut up in another room Mink’s interest in the local news dwindled considerably.

'You really are a fool.' Mink said, tone as silky as honey. 'Is this what you have been up to all day?'

'M-Mhm,' Aoba nodded, his plump bottom lip folding inwards, 'B-But… I'm having a little trouble.'

'Is that so?' Mink lifted his gaze, taking in a deep breath as he tried to remain composed.  _This boy_ , Mink thought,  _this damned boy is proving to be the end of me_.

'…M-Mink…'

The way Aoba said his name. It was a plea, spoken in a slightly higher pitch that Mink had come to know meant _that_. And the sound of his name being caressed by those glistening – was that lipgloss? - lips was more than enough to kindle the gentle flame in his loins into something more demanding. Mink felt his throat become drier than the desert, felt the sweat on his palms as he looked his lover over.

His viewpoint from the door meant Aoba mostly had his back to him, yet that only left him hungering for the sight from the front. From here Mink’s eyes trailed up the pristine white, thigh-high socks that hugged Aoba’s long, lithe legs, that were parted slightly as he knelt on the bed. There was a small gap of deliciously teasing flesh, the plump roundness of Aoba’s thighs beckoning before vanishing beneath the hem of the pleated skirt. From there Mink could only imagine what lay beneath, and it was then he noticed something else.

'Aoba…?'

'It's…' Aoba whispered, his blue brows knotting together. Mink could see the sheen of sweat that coated his forehead, he could see the red flush that kissed the curve of Aoba's cheeks, and he could see the tell-tale pinkness of his tongue slipping out between his lips as he released the broken breathes he so struggled to fill his lungs with. '…H-help me…Mink.'

'What is the matter, then?'

'…D-Don't…make me say it.'

'Then show me.'

'…Ah…' Aoba's arms trembled as he raised them, clutching at the hem of his skirt. He lifted it slowly, revealing what Mink had suspected from a moment before. Though he anticipated it it still not ease the wave of shock that rocked him now at the sight of the vibrator's tip, erotically placed between the cheeks of Aoba's ass.

'…You are very naughty today, Aoba.' Mink said, trying to keep his voice even. 'Did you buy all this today?'

'….H-Help…Mink…ah…'

'No. You wanted to do this, right? Then see it through.'

'…W-What?' The look of surprise that flushed Aoba's innocent features was almost enough to break Mink's resolve. He had to be strong, however. It would be worth it in the end.

'You set yourself up like this. Surely you planned to put on an entire show, didn't you?'

'…That's…!'

'Then do it.'

'…Alright.' Aoba submitted, turning his face away so that Mink could only see his profile. But his attention fell to Aoba's lower half immediately, watched in fascination as Aoba hooked his thumbs beneath the pleat of the skirt, and began to pull downwards. As if in slow motion the white lace panties were revealed, dragged down to the middle of Aoba's thighs.

'…Nhn…' With a shiver Aoba bent forward on the bed until he was on all fours, ass jutting out into the air. With his right hand he reached behind him, fingers quivering as he gripped the end of the vibrator, still whirring noisily, and carefully eased it out of himself. 'Ah…'

'Does that feel good, Aoba?'

'…D-don't…ask me that…' Aoba said. His face was pressed down onto the quilt, just visible from the doorway. Mink drank in the view, repositioning himself to alleviate the growing tension in his waist. '…It's…too much…'

'You put it there.'

'Don't…say such things… It was… meant for you…ahh…' Aoba groaned as he pushed the toy back inside himself, carefully and slowly drawing it back out. His eyes were closed tight, mouth hanging open as he breathed heavily.

'What made you think Japanese school girls were my thing?' Mink asked, not really caring for the answer. The truth was they weren't his 'thing' at all. He was by far old enough to be their father, and the thought disturbed him. However, seeing Aoba dressed in the same manner, every fine detail replicated perfectly, was having a powerful affect on Mink's ability to think straight.

'…I…ah….I don't…kn-know…' Aoba stuttered through his quiet murmurs of pleasure, still coaxing the toy in and out of himself.

Glancing at the bedside cabinet Mink spied something of interest, and now that he saw it a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. It was a small wooden pot containing a pale cream with a faint aroma. Though Mink was unable to smell it from his position, he already knew the light floral scent. He had used it on Aoba before, several times. And he knew perfectly the way it was making Aoba feel.

'Do it harder.'

'Wh-what…?'

'The toy. Move it harder into yourself.'

'N-No…'

'You're barely feeling it like that. I want you to,' Mink's voice trailed off as he moved across the room, knelt down on the bed beside Aoba so that his legs were either side of him, 'Feel it properly.' Mink finished, and taking Aoba's hand in his own, together moved the toy.

'A-Ah…ahhh….M-Mink…!' Aoba gasped, squirming as the vibrator was more forcefully used on him. He could feel the vibrations digging deep into his core, shaking him from the inside out to the very tips of his toes with every inward thrust. 'Min…k…!'

A little rougher than he meant to Mink removed the toy, leaving Aoba breathlessly gasping and empty. Pulling his ass cheeks open Mink inspected Aoba’s body, the generous helping of lubricant smeared across his provocatively beckoning hole.

'…Your twitching so much back here. Did you want the toy back inside you?'

'P-Please… d-don't talk like that…'

'You're so dishonest. You go out,' Mink began to unbutton his pants, 'And buy these clothes, a toy,' he reached inside and grasped his aching member, 'And present yourself on the bed to me like some gift.' He pulled his cock free, and without warning, pulled Aoba's hips towards his own. The motion was quick, and with it Mink's hard cock drove deep into Aoba's ass, filling him more than the toy had done. His girth and length were considerably more, and he was sure by Aoba's guttural moan that he could feel that, too.

By now Aoba was gripping the sheets, bunching his hands into fists as he gripped wildly, struggling to withstand the sudden pounding rhythm.

'W-wait…!' Aoba begged from between his moans, 'T-Too…hard…'

'Isn't this what you wanted, Aoba?' Mink replied, grunting low in his throat as he clung to Aoba's slender waist, anchoring them together as he slammed their hips back and forth, 'To be taken like a naughty schoolgirl?'

'…Nhn…ah…..da…'

'Hm?'

'Da….dd….y….ahh…'

Mink’s pace slowed down not a bit, even with the strangely moaned out word. He wasn’t sure he heard right. His Japanese was near perfect after years living in the country, but it was still possible he had misheard. ‘Say that again, boy.’

'Daddy….ah…pl-please… give me more…!'

The word was definitely there. There was no mistaking it.

Aoba was peculiar. He never, despite his efforts or lack thereof, managed to fit in properly with those around him. It’s how he managed to collect such a range of people to be by his side, all odd pieces of different puzzles, somehow slotting together. They all had their issues, their pasts.

Yet the charismatic, bubbly Aoba never spoke of his. Much like Mink never uttered a word about his to anyone – one of things that attracted him to Aoba on a deeper level was the resonating quietness from within. A reluctant memory, something that haunted his present self. Something Aoba never spoke of, not to Mink at least.

'…Please… g-give me more…'

'But you were asking me to slow down a moment ago.' Mink retorted.

'…Ahh… b-but please…. Daddy… Please!' Aoba's voice rose ever higher, his hips bucking wildly.

Leaning forward, Mink reached beneath Aoba’s arching body and quickly found his straining member. He looped his long fingers around it, fervently began to stroke it. In seconds Mink’s palm was covered in a fine layer of precum, oozing languidly from his tip.

'Haa….That….f-feels…' Aoba stammered, losing himself to the intense intoxication. He couldn't finish his sentence, so lost was he to his lust. Beneath him he felt the warmth of his own saliva as it pooled into the duvet, his face rubbing into it, rocked by the force of Mink's powerful thrusts.

His entire body was tensing, quivering with every wave of pleasure brought on every time Mink slammed mercilessly into him, pushing his inner walls open in such a way Aoba felt himself being deliciously hollowed out. He moaned loudly, revelling in the sweet madness overcoming him.

'Daddy…I'm…I'm…ahh….!'

'Nhn…!'

Mink moved his palm along Aoba’s shaft faster, slowing down as he felt it pulse with every squirt. He reached his own climax in that moment, his cock buried deep inside Aoba as he released himself, clutching the small, shaking frame to his broad chest. He clung to Aoba, his vision turning white as his orgasm reached its peak and slowly began to ebb away.

'Ah…' Aoba sighed, collapsing on the bed and immediately regretting it. He could feel the myriad of wetness press against him, but for the moment he didn't care. His hair was tousled, his skirt hitched up over his hip, and his panties still hooked around his thighs. Within the moment he could feel Mink's come trickling out of him, but he didn't care. He was down from his high and with it came the realisation he had said too much.

As Mink withdrew from him Aoba moved away, standing on unsteady legs as he pulled his panties back up.

'Aoba.' Mink said, cleaning himself off with a handful of tissues from the bedside.

'…Yeah?' Aoba said, not turning to face him. He wanted to get out of these ridiculous clothes, to wash himself off, to forget the things he had been saying. Why… why had he said…that?

'Talk to me.' Mink's voice was soothing, and it chipped away at Aoba's hold on himself. More so when he felt the soft, large hands enveloping his own, pulling him back to the bed, back into a tender embrace that waited for him. Aoba crumbled there, felt the first warm tears roll over his cheeks.

'I want you to tell me,' Mink said quietly, 'About your past.'


End file.
